


For Your Eyes Only

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Harry Potter Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cook Draco, Bad Cook Harry, Confessions, Dinner, Draco Piano Player, Family Dinner, Friendship, Get Together, Harry Piano player, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I Could Fly, M/M, One Direction song, Piano, Singing Draco, Singing Harry, after-war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: When everyone gets together for dinner before they return to Hogwarts for their 8th years, Harry and Draco are forced out of the kitchen, into a room with nothing much but a piano and each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Direction - If I Could Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250327) by One Direction. 



> When your jamming out in the car with your best friend and realize you could turn a song into a story about one of your favorite couples into a whirl of emotions right before Christmas.  
> Hope are weird fangirl moment made a good story for you to read and enjoy!

The room is filled with laughter from everyone gathered in the kitchen, all of them talking about how they are either excited or fearful about returning to Hogwarts for their 8th year.

Blaise has his arm loosely circling Ron’s waist while the two talk to Luna and Neville about what courses they are planning on taking. Across the room at the breakfast bar, Draco and Hermione are having a heated but jokingly argument about who is going to be taking home the final crown for top student breath their class. The twins are sitting across from the duo, quietly egging them on while placing bets on who will win the crown. Both choosing Hermione hastily when she gives them a glare that could turn even the strongest man to nothing but dust. The two giving Draco a thumbs up from behind Hermione’s back as they walked over to join their brother.

Pansy, Ginny, and Harry quickly look away as Hermione cast a look around the room, almost challenging someone to bet against her. All the while Draco continued to speak to her not noticing or caring that she wasn’t paying attention to him. Even as Harry and his group started their own conversation up he couldn’t help but listen and hang on to every word that came out of the blonde’s mouth even with them not being directed at him. As the girls continued talking without him, he let his mind drift to the Slytherin Prince across the room from him, his mind telling him yet again that he had no chance with the pureblood. Sure Draco had come out as gay after the war, and they had become friends, friends who often found themselves accidently flirting. But even with those thoughts Harry still couldn’t convince himself he would have any chance with the silver eyed man.

As the door slams in their faces, the two slowly turn, looking at each other for a moment before quickly separating into the room. Harry sits on the bench in front of a sleek black piano. His eyes gaze over the black and white keys of the instrument, while his mind is aware of Draco sitting in the window seat nearby, his silver eyes taking in Harry as he looks over the instrument in front of him. Attempting to ignore Draco watching him, Harry softly grazing his fingers across the keys, before playing a slow and familiar tune. Harry continues playing; looking up when he hears Draco begins singing, his voice coming out quiet but strong. The sound wrapping the room in a light type of sadness. “ _If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to._ ” Slowly Draco lifted his eyes from the floor where they had been glued since he began singing. His silver eyes soon met Harry’s emerald green ones, a slight smile spreading across his face as he gains a bit more courage. Slowly he stands making his way towards the raven haired man. “ _Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless. For your eyes only, I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely and forgot who you are. I’m missing half of me when we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only._ ” As Draco finishes the verse he finds himself at the end of the bench, his eyes still locked on Harry’s, waiting for a reaction from the raven-haired man. Draco’s eyes widen as Harry reaches one hand out to Draco, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down to sit on the bench next to him. Draco automatically put his fingers on the keys playing as if the song was hard wired into every one of his nerves. The blonde keeping his eyes on the keys, embarrassment slowly creeping upon him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks and neck. Harry, quiet and nervous at first begins singing the next verse, growing stronger and surer of himself as the silver eyes he has loved forever met his. “ _I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen and pain gets hard, but now you’re here, and I don’t feel a thing._ ” Draco takes in the other mans tanned skin, feeling a new blush make its way up his neck and pooling on his cheeks, the color showing more on his pale skin compared to the matching one on Harry’s skin. As their eyes meet again, Draco’s breathe catching in his throat as Harry begins singing again. “ _Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless._ ” As the chorus begins, Draco joins in singing, small smiles melting on to their lips as their voices blend. “ _For your eyes only, I show you my heart for when you’re lonely and forget who you are. I’m missing half of me when we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only._ ” Closing his eyes, Harry leans into Draco’s side his head lying on the taller man’s shoulder as they continue singing. “ _I can feel your heart inside of mine (I feel it, I feel it) I’ve been going out of my mind (I feel it, I feel it) Know that I’m just wasting time._ ” Draco shifts some so he can see Harry, singing directly to him, the room disappearing into oblivion for them. “ _Hope that you don’t run from me. For your eyes only. I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely and forgot who you are. When we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only._ ” Harry’s smile grows as he abandons the keys, turning on the bench, so all he sees is the blonde, silver eyed Slytherin Prince. Harry shyly runs his fingers through Draco’s hair, the blonde leaning into the touch, closing his eyes some as he plays. Harry singing quietly, close to the man’s ear. “ _For your eyes only, I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely and forgot who you are. I’m missing half of me when we’re apart. Now you know mw, for your eyes only.”_ Draco abandons the keys as well, turning to face Harry, finding him already looking at him, the two singing the finale line together. “ _For your eyes only.”_ As the words leave their mouths, they slowly move closer to each other until their lips come together, melting into one as they share a soft sweet kiss. Everything they have ever wanted to say or do to one another but never had the courage to deal with coming out as their lips continue to learn and memorizing the others. As the two pull away Draco tangles his hand into the mop of raven hair, keeping Harry close, their foreheads touching as their eyes flutter open, staring at each other as huge smiles grow on their lips.


End file.
